one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lelouch vs. Plankton
Lelouch of Code Geass (nominated by SherbertC) encounters Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants (nominated by Psychomaster35). Who will win Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: And like that the first blood has been spilled. The mysterious figure looked as he saw the beheading of Asuka by Simon. While, he was accustomed to the killing so far in his study. He had a little respect for the vampire slayer. His attention then was focused on the rusted city near the volcano as two specimen were getting closer to each other. ???: Ah, what an unwise choice to find your answers. Lelouch has walked the streets of many cities, but this was a whole new level of depression. The ruler was on high alert as he was not aware of what caused such destruction. Lelouch: What could of caused.... Plankton: Ouchhh... Lelouch accidentally stepped on Plankton as he was flat on Lelouch’s shoe. He took his shoe and whacked Plankton off as he turned to normal. Plankton: You will pay for that. Lelouch: It was an accident. Plankton: You will regret your mistake when I rule Bikini Bottom once again. Then all will hail Plankton. Lelouch: You talk too much termite. You do have an irritating ego. Plankton’s mech was met with a punch that pushed him back. Irritated, Plankton readied a pair of missiles as the ruler taunted him to attack. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Madder Sky) 60 Lelouch was then greeted by two missiles from Plankton’s mech. However, the mussels were destroyed instantly as Plankton panicked and closed the cockpit. He then turned the middle launchers into fists and boosted with rockets towards Lelouch. 55 Plankton: Now to get my revenge on you. Plankton then shot at Lelouch with his rocket fist putting the ruler on his toes. Lelouch then took advantage of this distraction. The ruler shot a blast of electricity towards the mech. This was a direct hit as it destroys the arm of the mech. Plankton: Darn it. Lelouch: Time for me to take advantage. 40 Lelouch charged at Plankton thinking he had him surprised. This was not the case as he noticed that even the clone was charging towards him. Not knowing what to do, Plankton shot tartar into the air. Plankton: I hope you love the smell. This threw Lelouch off guard as he was hit by the condiment. The ruler still ran at the mech and used his psychic powers to throw him into the air. 26 The machine blared its alarm as part of Plankton's robot was falling apart from the dark energy balls from the ruler of Britannia. Plankton: Code Red!! Abandon ship! The sea creature ejected cockpit from the machine as it explodes. Despite this, Plankton was not completely defenseless. Lelouch, thinking that he won, planned on trying to find out what happened and warn his kingdom in time. However a fist ship appeared behind Lelouch. Plankton: Smile freak! 16 Lelouch: I have you now. Lelouch tries to use the Code Gease. However, it had no effect on Plankton as he closed his eye and braced for impact. This shocked Lelouch as it had not failed before. Lelouch: How? Why!?!? Plankton: Your trickery ends here. 7 He then ram the fist into Lelouch’s stomach sending him into the air. Plankton then sends the machine to overdrive as he breaks Lelouch’s legs and leaves him to fall. Then Plankton laughs insanely. 2 Plankton then descends down and turns Lelouch’s body into jello as blood is all over the ground and mechanical fist. K.O. Plankton: Things just had to get nasty for you. He removed the fist from what was left of Lelouch. However he notices the sound of creaking near one of the buildings. Plankton: Maybe someone will hail to me as the supreme ruler. Results ???: Your delusional actions make this more entertaining to watch. You have sank further than any specimen. If you think that you will control Bikini Bottom and this realm you have another thing coming. This melee’s winner is Plankton by Death!!! (Cues Chum Bucket Lab) Winning Combatant: Lelouch: 3 Plankton: 54 Winning Method: K.O.: 25 Death: 29 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Plankton's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees